


No Harm, No Foul

by athirstygoil



Series: No Harm, No Foul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Problematic Kustard, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, kustard - Freeform, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: All Sans wanted to do was protect Red.After all, helovedhim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a oneshot inspired by [a song I was listening to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PURp-73jgjs) and a [picture I drew.](https://athirstygoil.tumblr.com/image/159588558327)
> 
> Tumblr link is [here.](https://athirstygoil.tumblr.com/post/159588558327/we-should-leave-our-lovers-so-that-we-can-choose)

“c’mon red,” the skeleton pleaded, tugging him closer. “please! he’ll be back any minute!”

“but--we--i can’t just leave’im!”

“i wanna take you somewhere better, red. you’ll never have to hurt again!”

“sans, he’s my brother! i won’t go where he can’t follow!”

“red! he’s hurt you so many times! what makes you think he cares--”

“won’t you listen for a goddamm minute?!” The gold-toothed skeleton stood his ground. Rain poured around them. Sans stared at his hardened eye lights. Shit. “my bro has been good to me buddy. you have no right to just whisk me away to stars-knows-where like some romantic sap!” Sans’s grip tightened slightly around his slackened phalanges. Red jerked them away. “i ain’t goin with ya sans,” he said firmly. “and you can’t make me.”

The frown on Sans's face lowered slightly then became a grin.

“what makes you think you have a choice?” Red’s brow ridge furrowed at the change of tone.

“sans what the hell.” The hoodie clad skeleton only laughed hollowly.

“i was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but here we are.” His grin became a smirk as his left eyelight flared more yellow than blue. “now are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?” Red backed away. His phalanges grabbed for his collar while his other hand drew near his chest.

“you--ya can’t do this sans!” he yelled over the rain. “you can’t take me from him!” Sans suddenly looked bored. And tired. Phalanges lightly covered his unseeing eye.

“don’t you get it red? i can,” he declared, “and i will. whether you like it or not.”

“no!” Red’s fists clenched and unleashed a flurry of red magic around him. “if you think you can just steal me away like a sack of G you’re wrong sans.” Sockets narrowed and what he spat out next actually hurt Sans’s feelings. “i was wrong bout you too ya’know. you’re no better than my brother.” Enraged, Sans threw blunt bones at him. Large enough to bruise and maybe knock out, but nothing sharp no. He wanted him intact. He wanted him alive.

“if you’re going to compare me to that _manipulative bastard_ , then so be it,” he growled. The hoodie-clad skeleton really wanted to just knock him the fuck out and drag him to his universe, but Red was willful and less of a pushover than Sans. He’d never let his guard down now. Not after he betrayed him like that.

“if anyone’s a manipulative bastard, it’s _you_ sans!” Red magic glowed from his metacarpals. “you’ve lied to me!” A blast billowed toward the skeleton in blue, but he had the sense to dodge. “about you, your brother--your _universe!_ haven’t you!” The magic surrounding him attacked faster, and the blue hooded skeleton was starting to have trouble keeping up. Sans didn’t know Red had it in him. “and the worst lie you’ve ever told?” Multiple Gaster Blasters materialized as his eyelights fiercely glowed red. “was when you told me you loved me.”

Sans eye lights shrank as he was caught in the blasts. Red couldn’t hear him now through the dust.

_“i’ve always loved you, red.”_

 

So he didn’t convince him this time. Sans shrugged as he stared at the Select Screen in front of him. The ominous Continue and Reset that he’d seen many times before glowered over him. Distal phalanges twitched over the yellow S. He’ll just try again in the next reset. 

And this time, he won’t give him a chance to fight back.


	2. Contentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge gives Sans a real-talk.
> 
> Things do not go well.

“you don’t have to do this,” he said lowly, carefully. “just tell me where he is and i'll spare you this once.” Back straight and an amused grin across his teeth, the tall skeleton proudly scoffed.

“ _You?_ Sparing _me?_ ” The chuckle that bellowed from his chest cavity rattled his ribs. “Do you honestly believe I’ll reveal my brother’s whereabouts to the likes of _you?_ ” Sans's grin stiffened as he reached for the bauble around his neck.

"tell me where he is _now_ or i'll use _force._ ” The grin never left this Papyrus’s face.

"Oh how cute. _You_ using _force._ ” Narrow sockets bored into the smaller skeleton’s. “ _You_ making me bend at the knee.” His slow, confident strides made Sans flinch and back away. “ _You_ getting what you want.” The pressure around him nearly snapped.

“please!” he begged in a near frenzy, “i need to know!” The taller stood over him, his very presence intimidating, dwarfing Sans's previous threats.

“He’s safe,” he punctuated loudly, “now that he’s away from _you._ ” Offended, the brow ridges on the hoodie clad skeleton furrowed. His voice elevated and almost shrill.

"if he’s safe it’s because he’s away from _you!_ ” Sans countered. “and i'll make sure it _stays_ that way!” The smirk on not-Papyrus’s face became an annoyed crease.

“Why you _little shit._ ” Sans’s eyelights locked with his brother’s counterpart despite himself. “What makes you think you can protect him like I? _Hm?_ ” not-Papyrus’s question hung in the air as Sans tried his best to maintain eyelight contact. “Do you think you’re _strong enough?_ Having one HP isn’t very convincing now, _is it?_ ”

"well we can’t all be powerful assholes like _you_ , Mr. Goth Rocket.”

"DON’T change the subject,” he warned. “Insults are unmerited in an argument. The fact that you’re using one is a sign you already lost.” The frown on Sans’s face deepened, as did the crease between his brow ridges.

“look,” he gritted through his teeth, “your bro’s a capable bag of bones. he doesn't need you to fight his battles, and he definitely doesn’t need you to mediate! _he ought to be right here instead!_ ” Sans threw down a phalange to the floor, as if Red would show up on cue. 

A few seconds of nothing and it dawned on the frustrated skeleton that he wouldn’t. He felt rogue tears slip from his sockets. “besides,” Sans continued shakily, “you know as well as i that he can take care of himself.” His brows relaxed slightly with concern. Twitching phalanges gingerly brushed the odd pendant hanging from his neck. “probably doesn’t even need us.” 

The two stood in silence now. Sans quietly cried into his sleeves. Not-Papyrus stared down at the smaller skeleton, sockets still narrow with suspicion.

“Why do you care so much? Look at yourself,” he spat, “You’re a mess. What makes you think you being around Sans is healthy?” Sans perked at his name, to realize he meant his alternate. The one he pined for. Allowing himself time to compose, Sans took a breath and exhaled slowly.

“he... _completes_ me,” he breathed.

“Are you certain you’re not just saying that because he’s _you_?” Sans's brow furrowed.

“what? _no._ red he, sure he is me. but he _isn't?_ i feel we... _connect_ better.”

“Because you know yourself so well, hm?”

“yes--i mean no! he’s just--he’s…”

“Easy to relate to? To understand?”

“yes!” Sans beamed, “red’s so, different but--”

“It makes him _vulnerable_ ,” not-Papyrus interrupted. “Having someone supposedly know him so well when in fact it’s just you projecting yourself onto him.”

“what no it’s not like that at all!”

“Then tell me, pray tell, why my brother is so very conflicted after spending mere moments with you. Why he draws away from me and spends long hours alone.”

“sounds like he’s in love.”

“ _No_ it sounds like he’s being _manipulated._ ” not-Papyrus jerked an accusing finger at the shorter skeleton. “Sans is very certain with himself and his feelings. And your presence has shifted his confidence.” The sharp-toothed skeleton withdrew his phalange and glared hard enough Sans had to make sure his soul hadn’t emerged. 

Restrained anger filtered through the tall skeleton’s teeth. “Now are you certain of your feelings for my brother, or are you just using him?” White eyelights quivered as Sans broke eye contact. 

There wasn’t anything concrete. Just nonexistent gut feelings to sift through as he stared instead at the boots in front of him. “Well? Answer me.” The hoodie clad skeleton almost replied then and there, but his thoughts wouldn’t form coherently.

“i know you won’t believe me, but i sincerely believe i love him.” His words came almost foreign to him. “and i sincerely believe he loves me back.” 

Not-Papyrus straightened, shoulders back, eyelights never leaving the shorter skeleton’s lowered gaze. If Sans knew anything of this version of his brother now, it was that he was very piercing. Enough to make him feel exposed. His bones quivered under the intense scrutinization. After a time, the more intimidating skeleton spoke, somewhat satisfied.

“Admittance of such feelings is a start, but it does not answer my question.”

“look, buddy i'd never hurt him, believe me.”

“Oh Sans is _more_ than capable of nursing his wounds,” the tall skeleton interrupted. “It’s what you’d get out of him should your little scheme succeed.” This Papyrus leaned forward, gloved phalanges tenting. “Do you plan on breaking him of his confidence so he may learn to depend on you?”

“no i'd never--”

“Or perhaps convince him that you are the safest, most reasonable option? That he will be happiest in a world so different than our own?”

“but he will be!” Sans cried, pitch an octave higher than normal. 

Unaffected, not-Papyrus continued.

“Removing a creature of its habitat so suddenly is very stressful for said being if not done correctly, Alt.”

"my name is sans,” he corrected with grinding teeth.

“As is my brother,” the other remarked. “If you are allowed to refer to him otherwise, then so am I with you.” Sans herded his annoyance and took a breath.

“fine,” he replied defeatedly. “but why alt?”

“It’s short for Alternate.” Sans rolled his eyelights.

“that’s lazy and uncreative.” not-Papyrus smirked.

“I could say the same for you. _Red?_ Please, _do_ go on.”

“why not, i dunno nate? sounds like a real name.”

“Choose whichever you prefer, but I will still call you Alt.” Sans shrugged.

“fair enough. but that means i’m calling you edge.” The tall skeleton raised a brow before shrugging.

“Do what you will. Better that than confusion.” 

He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Back to the matter at hand.” He gestured for Sans to take a seat, but he refused.

“i’d rather stand, thank you.” not-Papyrus...no, Edge shrugged noncommittally.

“You say you care for my brother, yet your actions say otherwise. Tell me this then, would you change your motivations if it’s proven it will be best for the both of you?”

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Clearly you think it best to whisk him away to a ‘better place’ as you say but this is all _he_ has ever known. It is what _we_ have ever known. To dangle promises of a strange new world that sounds too good to be true in the end sounds like a cheap tactic to lure him into a situation he’s not ready to face.”

Pausing, the taller eyed the shorter. “Clearly you have not thought this through.” Sans hoped he didn’t see the sweat that beaded on his skull.

“i ah thought we could work it out when we got to it.” Edge rolled his eyes.

“Pathetic,” he spat under his breath. “Do you think yourself above consequences? How you are to handle him when things go wrong? Do you think nice words and soft touches will fix everything?”

“i’m not a baby bones--”

“But you are acting like one!” If the roar he belted wasn’t meant to be purposeful it definitely was now.

“You’re acting like my brother is a plaything! That he’s some idea come to life that you are literally chasing because you like it! He’s not your toy and he’s not your fantasy!” If Edge was relaxed before, he certainly wasn’t this time. His words became punctuated and his phalanges curled into claws. “He’s a monster that deserves respect. And your idea of taking him away is _selfish_ and _undeserving._ ”

“look buddy i don’t get why you’re all mad but--”

“Mad? Oh I’m not mad, I’m _FURIOUS._ HOW DARE YOU TREAT SANS AS SOME OBJECT!”

“ _me?!_ what about _you?!_ ” And before Edge could interrupt him, Sans continued. “you’re talking as if he can’t tell me _himself!_ you’re speaking and making his decisions _for him!_ ” There was a strangled pause as Edge considered Sans's statement.

“You speak so confidently about a subject you know so little about,” he spoke with quiet scorn. “Do you know more than Sans’s penchant for mustard and puns? Hm? What’s his favorite book? His favorite subject of study?” When Sans didn’t answer to either, Edge asked, “Do you even know more than you let on?” 

Sans’s eyelights sank as his hand unconsciously searched for a stool, or chair. “Look,” Edge continued, his tone more even, his voice calmer. “We may be fucked up compared to you, but at least we’re not idiots. If your interest in my brother is only skin deep, then you’re not ready to take responsibility of him once he’s in your world.” 

Oh how badly Sans wanted to break out a pun, but this situation didn’t call for it in the least.

“i thought i could make a difference,” he murmured. “red, since he’s me...seemed easier to save.”

“And what makes you think we need saving?”

“i--”

“What gave you the idea that he’d even want to leave?”

“u-uh--”

“Did you think to inform him of the news? Or were you as you say ‘just going to wing it?’” 

At Sans’s silence, Edge turned away momentarily. Gloved phalanges covered his sockets. “Unbelieveable,” the disbelief noticeable in his tone. “You claim to love my brother yet you’ve failed to communicate your very intentions. Some mate you turned out to be.”

“hey! this is my first real relationship! i’m free to make mistakes!” The mocking laugh that rang out from Edge halted Sans's defense.

“You must be a very sad and lonely monster to choose my brother then.” 

Brow ridges shot down in anger.

“are you saying he ain’t good enough? that other monsters would just kick him to the curb?”

“Not at all, just that he’s probably not the best for you," the tall skeleton replied calmly. "If he’s anything like you you’re in for a very painful relationship. He’s fragile, yes, but not in the ways you are.”

“you know nothing about me,” Sans straightened, teeth tense, stance hesitant.

“I know more than you think,” Edge stated matter-of-factly. “If you’re anything like Sans then I have an even better idea of who and what you are.” Sans stared, eyelights large with an uncertain fear. 

“You come storming in here all high and mighty like Sans answers to your beck and call, like my brother is an acolyte to your god. You talk as if your opinion is the only choice he has when you haven’t thought through the consequences. You claim your world is better when you haven’t shared why, and you refuse to learn about the world we live in. That and your posture tells me lengths of you.”

“what am i then?” Sans asked reluctantly. Edge put a thumb to his chin, perhaps in thought. Or to annoy.

“My only conclusion is that you’re a selfish coward and a fool.” 

The anger welled in Sans’s nonexistent gut and a part of him hoped he wouldn’t reveal more of himself than he should.

“if i'm a coward and a fool,” he asked carefully, “then what does that make red?”

“He can easily as well be a fool,” Edge replied, “but a coward he is not.”

As if anticipating elaboration, the tall skeleton continued. “In the case of your cowardice, Sans is brave. Willing to prove himself when he doesn’t need to.

"He may even allow himself to be convinced by you because he wants to show he can handle it. But his silence thus far proves his conflict. Perhaps he understands your tactics and knows he being in your presence won’t change a thing. Or that it would derail the conversation entirely and details would never be said.” Edge looked down at Sans. “It is best that he is not present.” 

Blank sockets stared back at him.

“so where is he?” Edge chuckled.

“As if I’d tell you.” Pinpricks of light appeared in the chasm that was Sans’s sockets as he dashed for the door. His soul lurched backward as it dinged blue.

“you fucking bastard!” Sans swore as he fought his bonds. “what have you done?” Edge smiled knowingly at the flailing skeleton.

“I believe it’s called ‘buying time.’” Rage accumulated around the shorter skeleton in a flare of cyan magic as the familiar rumble of an engine revved.

 _“you can’t do this!”_ he screamed. _**“i need him! i need him!”**_

“Well this time you’ll have to do without,” Edge smirked, as his weapon vorped into existence. “Shame,” he added, “under different circumstances, I could have liked you.”

And as a searing light engulfed the entirety of the surrounding property, a shrill shriek could be heard for a moment before everything settled. Like a freshly fallen snow, everything was still.

 

 

A torn blue jacket blew in the cold wind as a wounded monster struggled to stand. Gasping for air, the skeleton heaved himself forward as a sharp bone struck the snow. Leveraging himself, the skeleton managed to stiffly plant his feet and hobble onward, using the makeshift cane for support. As he continued, a low chortle escaped his teeth.

“shame,” he chuckled, “i kinda liked him.” Shaking phalanges stroked the pendant dangling from his neck. “don’t worry red,” he whispered, as he brushed snow off the glistening gold tooth, “i’m coming for you. and when i do,” a wheezing laugh erupted from his rib cage. “you won’t tell me no ever again.”

 

**_An Alternate Instance_ **

A torn blue hoodie limply hung from the skeleton’s phalanges. As his grip tightened around them, he looked at the otherwise mundane pile of dust contemptuously.

“Finally,” he breathed hatefully, “Never thought I’d get the chance to see that bastard burn.” Clutching the jacket like a piece of garbage, he prepared to incinerate it when he noticed a glint of gold from within the particles. Gritting his teeth, the skeleton snatched the bauble from the disgusting pile. 

A tooth. His _brother’s_ tooth. He should have known that he would go so far. Staring at it sadly, Edge gingerly fingered it. “All this time Sans, and you never thought I’d remember?” The Resets only showed him scattered images, but after a while, Edge was able to... _piece_ them all together. Leaning with his back against a cabinet, he chuckled. His brother would have laughed at that one. 

Staring reminiscently at the ceiling, the skeleton made a spark with red magic and lit the fabric on fire. As it began to smoke, Edge glanced at the only remains of his brother that he knew of. “I hope you’re safe, Sans,” he said aloud, as the jacket burned with the dust. 

“Whenever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this fic is set in the same universe as the previous chapter but is from a different timeline. It’s not a continuation per say, just a different occurrence. c:


	3. Altercations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans will never be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't think Sans was bad before, think again. Mind the tags please! 
> 
> Remember, this is another instance, not a continuation of the previous chapter. 
> 
> Sans, Edge, and Red all retain memories of the previous timelines.

Sans grunted as his back struck the countertop. A flurry of red, sharpened bone surrounded him as the taller skeleton glared hard at his uncaring white eyelights. Sharp phalanges digging into the collar of the shorter skeleton, Edge seethed when he saw him smirk.

“What. Did you _DO_ to him?”

“he’s safe now,” Sans replied matter-of-factly. “just like you wanted.” Slamming the shorter into the laminate surface, the tall skeleton roared.

“DID YOU COME BACK HERE TO _GLOAT?_ ” 

The floating bones stabbed closer in time with the impact. Sans grunted and locked eyelights with him.  


“i guess you could say that,” he replied nonchalantly. Edge threw him into the wall. The shorter skeleton coughed.

“Do you think this charade _funny?_ ” the tall skeleton growled, still gripping him by the shirt. “That this is all some sick _game?_ ”

“well yeah, you have to admit cat and mouse can be fun.” 

Edge dented the countertop again, this time with Sans’s chest. Gasping from the impact, the shorter skeleton curled into himself, hacking. 

“You’re a sick fuck Alt,” the tall one glowered. “And in no way do you deserve my brother at all!”

“what and _you_ do?” the recovering one shot back, turning slightly to glare at him.

“ _I LOVE HIM!_ ” Edge shouted, forcing Sans to face him. “More than you will ever understand!” His voice caved slightly with a sob. “You and your Stars-damned _selfishness_ drove you to this, didn’t it?” he snarled, clawing at Sans’s sternum through his shirt. Edge’s face stood only a few inches from the other skeleton’s now.

“You keep coming back, as if he wouldn’t _remember. What in the Void kind of Underground do you live in?!_ He doesn’t love you! Sans--”

"don’t you _dare_ use my name to describe him!!”

“He can’t now!! All there’s left is _FEAR! Fear that YOU caused!_ And you know what _else?_ Sans--”

“ _stop it! that’s not--_ ”

“He told me he hates you! _HATES YOU!_ ”

“ ** _his name is red, stars damnit!_** ”

The hardened sneer was his only warning when Edge threw a punch, cracking the surface next to the other skeleton’s skull. The sharpened bones followed suit, spearing the area next to Sans's limbs.

“Only To You,” he spat, his words punctuated forcefully. The two fumed at each other, eyelights intense and smoking.

“You tell me where my brother is,” Edge said slowly, repressed rage annunciating his words. “Or I swear to the Stars I’ll dust you where you stand.”

"try me,” Sans challenged with a shit-eating grin. “can’t let little brother spoil my fun now that i've got him all to myself.”

“Why ARE YOU HERE THEN?”

Edge shoved Sans into the countertop again as he released him. Backing away, fists clenched, magic fiercely glowed around his gloved hands. Narrowing his sockets, Edge watched as Sans tried to steady himself into a leaning position.

“look,” he said condescendingly, “he’s _fine_. i stuck him in a little nook of mine. he’s got food, water, shelter...you name it. i can make him happy, edge. if you gimme a chance.”

“Go jump in the Void,” the angered skeleton snarled. Sans changed tactics.

"this is what you wanted, right? red’s safe and sound...and away from you.”

“May the Void swallow your Soul!” Edge yelled, magic flaring, “That’s what _you_ wanted, asshole!”

“look, i ain’t the only bad guy here! we just wanna protect who we love right? you by sending him off to stars-knows-when, and me by sticking him somewhere i can watch him. i _get_ it,” Sans reasoned, “but the only problem, is that there’s just _someone_ in the way.”

“You _Void-bound fucker_ \--”

“yeah, i can attest i definitely am,” Sans interrupted, “but so are you.” His tone lowered, grave, and dangerous. “and this ain’t gonna be like last time. you ain’t dusting me that easily.”

The magic around his fists flared for a moment before wavering. With a huff, Edge took a slow breath to calm his rage. Magic dematerialized, the tall skeleton faced the other cautiously.

“When could you even dust _anyone?_ ” he asked. “When you first got here, you were a weak-ass monster. All scared and shit about the dynamics of our world. And here you are,” he scoffed, “talking about dusting as if it’s _normal_ to you.”

“red doesn’t play around,” Sans answered simply. “got a mean set of blasters.” Looking down at his sternum, he brushed at the tooth hanging from his neck. “seen’em enough to know he means it too.” The skeletons stood silent. Sans fingered the tooth while Edge scrutinized him.

“What’s the story behind that,” he asked, “if I am permitted to know.”

“was an accident,” Sans muttered, glancing at the floor. “punched him by reflex. knocked it out. thought he was gonna go all out.”

“And he let you,” Edge paused, willing himself calm, “ _keep_ it?”

“nah. no. he uh...actually wanted it back,” Sans chuckled. “but…” he sighed. “i was so tired. so lonely. not having anything to remind me of him. i wanted it,” he admitted, “so _bad_ i fought him for it. for a stars damned _falsie_ i hurt him.” 

Turning his attention back to the canine, phalanges still touching it, Sans exhaled and turned sorrowfully toward the tall skeleton. “and the worst part?” he added, “i _still_ feel it was worth it. how stars damned stupid am i?”

His eyelights had a wavering shine, as the tears were willed to stay. “all because i knew i'd just see him again on my next reset. it wouldn’t matter. he’d be okay in the end.” Sans gritted his teeth. “but then i just kept going.” Curling into himself, the skeleton released a breath.

“i just...couldn’t stop. before, i reset because i was given the chance to. after that, i…just did it because every time i’d go back, something always went _wrong_!” He flung his hands in the air, phalanges curled like claws.

“if it wasn’t me making some stars damned mistake, it was something _else!_ ” Phalanges scratching at his temples, Sans seethed audibly.

“Must be karma,” Edge replied flatly. Shooting him a daggered look, Sans slowly stood.

“no,” he growled. “it was _you._ ” Eyelights blazing, Sans strode toward the other skeleton. “many times i was close. _so. close._ to having red to myself. but _you_ kept _ **getting. in. my. way**_.” Edge positioned himself carefully, subtly. To defend if need be.

“at first i thought it a fluke. a coincidence. so i didn’t bother. so i kept going. some resets were near _perfect_ but then _you_ caught on.” Sans stood dangerously close now, eyelight a furious blue flame.

“i could pretend he wouldn’t remember, but _you._ you. i hated the fact you _knew._ ” Sans’s eyelights disappeared altogether. “and you made it known you knew.”

“It’s hard not to piece it together after the first few instances,” Edge mentioned with set teeth. “You want me to leave my brother to some predator like you?”

“if i'm the predator then you’d better _prey_ to the stars you end up somewhere nice.” Sans snickered, blue magic dancing in and around his metacarpal. 

Fists lightly clenched, the taller skeleton backed away slightly.

“Why didn’t you stop after the first Reset? Hm? Didn’t the Void teach you anything about messing with Timelines?”

“if the void got me anything, it was this stars damned ability to reset!”

“IF YOU COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK, WOULD YOU?” Edge’s loud voice echoed slightly as Sans stared, blue magic flickering now. “If you could give up all these resets, and just start all over,” the tall skeleton repeated quieter, “would you?”

The shorter skeleton froze, considering his answer. Edge, in the meantime, spoke again.

"He stopped calling you Snow Poff the moment you changed, you know. Because the Snow Poff he knew wasn’t a coward. Because the Snow Poff _he_ knew wasn’t afraid of consequence.” Sans smiled sadly, his eyelight glowing the faintest of blue against the white.

“told’im not to call me that,” he laughed inwardly. “said it was stupid.” Glancing at Edge, he tilted his head. “know what he said bout what i called him? he said he liked it. had a nice ring to it.” 

With an unamused chuckle, Sans acknowledged the other skeleton. “ _ **i love him**_ ,” he admitted, “ _that’s why i keep coming back._ ” Phalanges quivered into his unsteady fists. “hearing you say shit like he hates me _hurts_ ,” he confessed, “he loved me too, i’m sure of it. so he has to love me back. he has to.”

Edge glanced at him, teeth grinding.

“It shouldn’t have come to this Alt,” he muttered. “you were better off where you came from if you just wanted to play God in our world.”

"i just want us to be happy,” Sans bemoaned. “ _we could have been happy._ all this _bullshit_ happened because nothing went as planned. by the stars i swear something was _preventing_ us from being together.”

The tall skeleton edged forward.

“Have you ever stopped to think, Sans,” he asked, fighting to keep his voice level at thought of calling this _terror_ by his brother’s name. “that it might have been _you?_ ”

Eyelights smoking, Sans stared at him.

“what are you _suggesting?_ ”

“Hear me out,” Edge placated, stepping closer, “the perfect ending, where you _both_ are happy, can’t be forced. That’s what you’ve resorted to, hasn’t it? You’ve come back so many times you don’t want to start all over.”

Three feet away now, Edge slowly closed the distance between them. “So you create it yourself. You start immediately, with those same feelings still intact. And when he can’t return them outright, you become impatient. Am I reading this correctly? You’ve become so desperate you’re the reason he’s avoiding you.” Met with silence, Edge continued.

“I’m sure Sans in the deepest part of his soul loves you too, but you are pushing him away. _You_ are creating the divide.”

Holding his hands out imploringly, the proud skeleton pleaded.

“Stop this now, while you have the chance. Bring him back, so that we can start all over.” he took an unsteady breath. “You’re not alone anymore, Sans.”

The slouching skeleton tiredly furrowed a brow ridge.

“edge…” he whispered, drawing him near. An arm’s length away now. “i have a confession.” Sweat beaded down the taller skeleton’s skull as he bend down to hear. 

“red’s been here the entire time.” Edge’s eyelights shrank to pinpricks. “i came to pick him up actually. didn’t think you’d be around. ya caught me at a bad time buddy,” Sans grinned.

Edge’s eyelights disappeared altogether.

“ _What have you done?_ ” he demanded, a shrill cry escaping his teeth.

“ _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ ”

Sans backed away from him, teeth stiffened in a wild, mocking grin.

“you were right about me, y’know,” he said, blue bones shattering the kitchen tiles, “i'm nothing but a filthy coward.”

Hearing a faint cry from beneath, Edge’s eyelights returned a fierce crimson. 

Summoning a jagged bone, he leaped at the smug skeleton, ready to bludgeon that grin right out his skull. But Sans gave him no opportunity, as he shortcutted immediately to the doorway as his swing was inches from contact. Turning to leave, he stopped in his tracks as Edge made one last attempt to appeal. 

“YOU PROMISED ME ONCE YOU’D NEVER STOOP SO LOW,” Edge shrieked, betrayal evident in his voice. “YOU’RE _NEVER_ COMING BACK,” a startling sob wrenched through his angered tone, “ARE YOU?” 

Looking back with an amused expression, Sans shrugged.

Falling to his knees, Edge dug the bone into the exposed floor, heaving the tiles up.

“Snow Poff died the moment you chose this,” he concluded. “And you let it happen.” Frustrated tears rolled down his narrowed sockets. “There’s no going back, is there? With the route you’re going, NO ONE WILL BE HAPPY!” San stood, listening. Edge pierced through the floor enough to hear his brother’s muffled pleas.

Determined now, Edge’s voice rose again.

“And you’ve done that to yourself. You’ve done it to us! And because of your _Stars damned **obsession**_ , you’ve damned us all!” Putting all his energy on releasing his brother from his prison, Edge fumed with hostility at Sans.

“There will be no Mercy, Alt,” he promised, “the next time I see one _fucking **phalange** anywhere **near my brother,**_ you’re going straight to the Void where you belong.”

Sans closed his sockets as he let his magic dematerialize him slowly.

“i’ll see you then,” he replied with a wink.


	4. One Last Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is tired, so tired. But he still believes Sans can change for the better.
> 
> Spoiler: He doesn't.
> 
>  
> 
> The final confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've let this part sit long enough. c:
> 
> Not sure if I will continue this, so I hope you enjoy!

“Why do you obsess over him?” 

The hoodie-clad skeleton turned, eyelights wide. How did he find this place? He couldn’t have--Sans was so careful-- In the darkness, the voice continued. 

“All you do is take. Take, take.”

“Until there’s nothing left.”

“Until he’s just a husk of himself.”

Sans stood unnervingly still, as the tall skeleton came into the dim light.

“You’re destroying him, Alt.” Lifting his head, magic burned sockets glowered at the shorter skeleton. “Since he’s you,” Edge speculated, “are you also destroying yourself?”

“And if you are,” he spat, “ _why won’t you admit it?_ ” 

White eyelights flitted between Edge and any means of escape. But the tall skeleton’s stance was heavy, hunched even. And his steps slightly dragged. His voice a whisper of its usual prowess, almost uncaringly so. 

“I don’t know why there’s a small part of me that believes you’ll change when you’ve chosen wrong so many times.” Smirking tiredly, the slouching skeleton strode forward. “I suppose I’m no different than _your_ Papyrus, am I?” Blank sockets stared back at him.

“don’t you _dare_ ,” Sans growled pathetically. “paps is _nothing_ like you, disgusting piece of trash.”

“Trash now, am I?” the tall skeleton chuckled. “If _I_ am, what have you become?” 

Hardened eyelights focused intensely at the shorter skeleton’s. 

“Lower than trash itself. Resorting to misdeeds so wicked you’ve lost sight of who you once were. All for the small hope that you could keep my brother all to yourself.”

Looking him over, Edge scoffed as Sans shuffled uncomfortably. 

“What will you do then?” he asked. “When I’ve finally given up, and you have your precious _Red_ all to yourself--” Edge spat out the name, mockingly. “Will you find your satisfaction? Will you live on believing all your efforts were rewarded sequentially?”

“Or will you Reset, because you’ve begun to realize you have nothing left?”

“No home. No brother.”

“No lover.”

“No friends.”

 

Each statement was like a punch to Sans’ nonexistent gut.

“Nothing but the Void that allows you power in the first place.”

“And abuse it you do, until you can no longer avoid or deny it.”

“That everything you have done is due to your selfishness. Your inability to let go. And that everything you’ve done, everything that has happened-- _is your fault._ ”

 

Angry tears rolled down the tall skeleton’s maxilla as he stepped closer.

“I will not deny I absolutely abhor you. From my very soul, I despise you. You’ve caused Sans and I so much pain. You’ve done nothing but cause us grief since you changed.”

“what was i supposed to do?!” Sans cried out, eyelights small in his sockets. “red--when he dusted--” A heave, a hitch. “i didn’t ask to reset!! i didn’t ask to be this way!!”

 

“No, but it happened. And it could have been better.” Slowly exhaling, Edge continued. “It really could have. _It can._ It’s not too late,” he uttered, controlled anger balling his fists. “To redeem yourself.”

Empty sockets bored into the taller skeleton’s.

 

“you’ve said it before,” Sans spat. “i ain’t gonna change. cuz ‘m a coward. cuz all i do is think of myself.” Crimson eyelights wavered as they gazed between Sans and the ground.

“Deep down, you know it’s not true,” Edge countered, an air of exasperated reluctance clinging to his words. “If you’re anything like my brother--if there’s still a part of yourself you haven’t thrown away...” A swallow. A pause. “Then you still have that power. You still hold that decision. And no matter how stupid you’ve been. No matter how many times we’ve gone through this--”

 

Lifting his head to look down at him, Edge inhaled a controlled breath.

“A choice is all you have left, isn’t it?”

A pause.

“don’t get me wrong if i say i'll do anything fer red,” Sans stated clearly. “because i will.”

Edge’s teeth became a tense line.

 

“And you’ve already proven such.” Shoulders rising slightly as he chuckled, Edge eyed the shorter skeleton. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you chose to kill me now.”

“After all, it’s the only reason I’m here, isn’t it?”

“So you could finally end me. Because I keep getting in your way.”

Strangled silence hung between the two skeletons. The beat of their souls echoed in the space between and around them.

“i could,” Sans admitted. “but i won’t.”

 

Knitting his brow ridges, Edge stared at him.

“y’keep getting in my way, sure,” he shrugged, “and it’s been a real pain.” Teeth grinding, Edge chanced a question.

“But--” 

“but as much i love red, seems the universe just won’t lemme have’im.”

The crease between the tall skeleton’s brows deepened.

“What are you saying?” 

 

Sans grinned widely, teeth strangely large.

“m saying ‘m alright with having his cute baby brother instead.”

Crimson eyelights shrinking, Edge stepped back.

“You...what kind of abhorrent creature are you?!”

 

“the answer was you all along,” Sans breathed, a maniacal look in his eyelights. “an’ i didn’t see it cuz i thought i hated you. cuz you were the only constant factor in all the instances.” Unsteady eyelights locked onto Edge’s.

“but everything’s gonna be different now,” he sang, grin widening impossibly large, “isn’t that right, edgy?”

The tall skeleton shook his head in disbelief and shock.

“No...No!”

And an affronted shriek escaped from his teeth before blue magic stained his soul.

“we’ll have so much fun you and i,” Sans laughed aloud, “you could even say,” as phalanges caressed Edge’s stiffening skull, “this was the best possible outcome.”


End file.
